Reaching out to a haphazard heart
by kirana44
Summary: "Haphazard". Uryu Ishida never did like that word...IshiHime oneshot.


**Authors Note:** A fluffy little thing I wrote ages ago, because this pairing doesn't get enough love. Not. One. Bit. Did the "Rescue Rukia" arc not mean anything to anyone? IshiHime at it's fluffiest (and most badly written). From Ishida's point of view, because he's a damn legend.

Bleach belongs to the madman we know (and love) as Tite Kubo. Not me.

* * *

I've never really been one for reaching out to people. And, usually, whenever someone reaches for me, I push them away, preferring my solitude. That's the way things have always been, until I became friends with Ichigo. Still, I argued with him frequently, still distanced myself. No one got close to me, and I was content at that.

Until she came along.

I first saw Inoue Orihime on the first day of school. Long, rouge hair floated through the classroom door, and within minutes she had captivated all the boys in the room. She didn't really seem to notice though, as she continued to talk to her friend, a boyish looking girl who I would later learn went by the name Arisawa Tatsuki. That's the first thing I noticed about her: She talked a lot. Her voice was loud, feminine in its pitch, laughing often. I'd looked up, was captivated for a moment like everyone else, then I turned back to my book after realising that her voice was irritating. I could hear the nonsense that she was sprouting, and she sounded too haphazard for my liking. Haphazard. I hate that word.

Unfortunately, I would have to hear that voice many times after I joined the handicrafts club. She would yammer on with her friends whilst I would block out everyone else with thoughts of revenge. Revenge on the Soul Reapers, revenge for their negligence and distrust. Occasionally, she would direct this chatter towards me, but I would simply cut her down with the sharpness of my words. It's not that I hated her as such. I just didn't want to know.

Things changed, however. Rukia was taken to the Soul Society, and we all went to help her. I was partnered with Inoue-san. I tried to be nice to her, but after a very short time, I found myself getting along with her, talking, laughing, protecting her with all I had. I saw that she couldn't handle combat situations well, so I saw to it that she received extra protection. After a while, I found myself worrying about her constantly, showering her with concern. And yet she would always ask if **I** was alright. I soon learnt that she was simply very strange (as if I hadn't figured that out by then anyway), and my fears lessened. Yet I continued to protect her, possibly more ferociously than before. I started to cherish our time together, and I became captivated again, just like those moments when I first saw her. Except this time, the feeling was a lot more potent. I could barely concentrate on the mission at hand. Her beautiful red hair and her slender yet busty frame…I couldn't help but gaze at her. Her happiness infected me in that short time, like a disease, and my heart melted for her. She made all my feelings more intense. I began to reach out, and I could feel that she was reaching back.

Of course, now that Rukia is back here, I feel I have nothing left to connect us together. She's focused on Kurosaki again, and I see her feelings for me (if she had any) (which I'm sure she did) are fading. I am nothing to her…

Wait a moment. She's whispering to Arisawa. She keeps looking at me. Could Inoue-san be talking about…me? No, that can't be right. She's probably talking about Kurosaki. And yet…there. She did it again. A quick glance, followed by a giggle. She's talking about me. Most probably saying horrible things about me. No, that's not right, either. She wouldn't do that. She's too nice. But why else would she-

She's walking over (!). Calm down Uryu, she's merely walking in my general direction. Kurosaki's probably standing behind me or something. Yes, that's it! She would want nothing to do with me, surely.

Wait, what? She's stopped in front of me. Does she intend to speak to me? What about? Calm down, for Christ's sake! It's going to be about schoolwork (I am the smartest, after all). Stop it, dammit! Remember your blood pressure…I feel faint…

"Hey Ishida-kun, I was wondering, would you…erm…I mean…"

Come on! What do you mean, what are you wondering? Tell me before I go insane, please!

"…if you would do me a favour."

I knew it. It _is_ just about schoolwork. Try not to sound too disappointed.

"What is it, Inoue-san? What would you like me to do?"

Damn, how could I get my hopes up? What could she ever see in me? I really am stupid and worthless and—

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me on Saturday."

!

She's asking me out…!

Wait, what was that? I suddenly felt really light-headed and my vision went black…

I think I've just fainted. Crap.

My eyes are closed. Open them, you idiot!

Great. Everyone's staring at me. Especially Inoue-san. How humiliating.

"Uryu, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Do you feel ill? Do you need any medication? Do you have low blood sugar? Tatsuki, get me some chocolate, he has low blood sugar!"

Speak now, or forever hold your peace…!

"Actually Orihime, I just felt a bit light headed for a moment; I'm not diabetic. And I would love to take you out on Saturday. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

Her smile is amazing. I realise that the one person I could have fallen for just **had** to be the most haphazard person I've ever met. Perhaps haphazard isn't such a bad word after all…


End file.
